


Peter Pan

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Music, Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: This song he was singing right now was the reason why he started a band and decided to go busking with the other members five years ago. It was written to be heard. To be heard by him. JinYoung...





	Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondancerfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/gifts).



> Hello everyone~
> 
> This story was created for the JJP and JB Amino Collab. Big thanks go out to ImJinyoung who betaed this one shot for me. Thank you so much~~~  
> It's the first time I tried writing about JJP, one of my favourite ships. I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Have fun reading~

“This station is HONGDAE! HONGDAE! The doors are on your right!”

The train began to slow down and people started to gather around the exit door to get off as fast as possible. Riding a train to HongDae in the evening was simply put hell. The trains are always bursting full and the air in it smelled funny because of the many people riding it. However, the subway is still one of the coolest ways to travel from A to B in the summer. The cold air of the air con made the discomfort of the hot days in summer bearable. Well… at least a little bit.

JaeBum, a handsome 24-year-old, was one of the people who tried to get off as quickly as possible. Not an easy task considering the guitar case on his back. Nevertheless he needed to hurry. He was already arriving a few minutes later than he originally wanted.

Skilfully he pushed himself through the wall of people in front of him and ran out of the car once the automatic doors opened. Hurriedly he took the escalator and surpassed the other passengers who stood still while the machine transported them to another level. Swiftly he went through the ticket barriers and ran all the way to the staircase that lead to the main street of HongDae. However, as it was a Friday evening, the staircase was completely blocked with people going up and down which forced him to wait his turn. Nervously JaeBum glanced at his wrist watch. Only a few minutes left till 6 o’clock. He really hoped that he would be able to make it. It would be a shame if they’d lose their spot to play tonight.

“Hyung!”, a familiar cheerful voice behind him yelled. Only a few seconds later he felt someone grab his right arm. A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw the bright smile of Kim YuGyeom.

“Aren’t you a bit late today?”, JaeBum asked to which YuGyeom rose his left eyebrow in a judging manner.

“We’re both late! We’re not going to be the only ones though. I bet 20,000 Won with you that Jackson hyung will be the last one to arrive in your team once again. I have a feeling this will be the case today, too”

JaeBum sighed. It was true that Jackson usually was a few minutes late even though he was living in HongDae itself. However, the young man from Hong Kong was one of the most talented drummers he knew. Plus, his always cheerful personality lit up the mood of their entire team when things turned out… slightly different than expected. A valuable member of his team.

“Any new songs this week? It’s been ages since I heard a new original song.”

“I wrote one but it’s not ready yet”, JaeBum said which made the younger pout. Soon after he smiled again and announced that he will come to their new studio to listen to it in the following week. JaeBum smiled softly and moved forward until they finally reached the very top of the staircase. Once they reached the street level they ran into the main area of HongDae. The place where all artists gather to showcase their talent in dancing and singing from the early evening till late at night.

The first ones were already preparing to start their upcoming show while other spots were still vacant. YuGyeom hurriedly went to his dance crew, which had a spot at the very front of the dancer mile. With a bright smile on his face he waved JaeBum goodbye and wished him good luck for tonight before he turned around to talk to his crew members. JaeBum hastily passed by and finally reached their usual spot. A sigh of relief escaped his throat when he saw that the place was still vacant.

Their spot marked the beginning of the area where bands and singers showcase their talents. The whole area was loud, especially in the part where the dance crews showed their skills but here it was a bit calmer. Calm enough to play their music. Music for everyone to hear. Especially one person.

While JaeBum started to prepare for their showcase he began to dwell in memories of the past. A soft but sad smile graced his face while tuning his guitar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Darkness surrounded JaeBum. Only the soft rays of moonlight that found their way through the thin glass of the small window spent a bit of light to recognize the surrounding objects. The sun has set only a few hours ago. It wasn’t that late yet, however, most of the kids he shared this room with fell asleep rather fast today. He on the other hand hasn’t been able to find sleep yet._

_The ten boys in the room barely made any noise in their sleep, either. From time to time JaeBum heard one of them cough or sigh in their sleep. However, more than that didn’t reach his ears. A deep sigh left his mouth while he turned himself to the other side in hopes that a change of sleeping position would help him fall asleep but that wasn’t the case. Nevertheless, did he close his eyes and focused on his breathing._

_Breath in._

_And out._

_Breath in._

_And… a sudden noise of someone whimpering and crying reached his ears. The noise was soft and barely hearable but it seemed to be close by. JaeBum rolled himself on his back. There was it again. The sad sound of tears. The 5-year-old knew that it couldn’t be the boy to his left as he was hearing a barely hearable snoring coming from his side. That boy was always one of the first ones to fall asleep too. The yo-mat on his right, however, has been vacant until that day. JaeBum had noticed that a new boy was lying on the mat next to him. As the new kid arrived only a few minutes before bedtime he hasn’t been able to speak with him yet. He didn’t even know his name._

_The young boy closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep but the soft sobs of the other made that attempt impossible. He opened his eyes again and turned his head to the right to face the new boy._

_“Are you crying?”, JaeBum asked in a very soft voice to not disturb the other boys around him in their sleep. Apart from the usual noises there was nothing heard from the others therefore he was sure he didn’t wake them up by talking to the new kid. However, the new boy didn’t answer him either. When the boy realized that JaeBum was talking with him, he gasped in surprise but no words left his mouth. JaeBum heard the rustling of fabric next to him and knew that the new boy turned himself around. The sobs were now muffled as if the boy next to him buried his face in the thin fabric of the blanket._

_JaeBum sat up and looked at the mat next to him. Because of the moonlight, he was able to see that the new boy had covered himself completely with his blanket. Only the upper part of his head was visible. The 5-year-old pouted at the reaction of the new kid and slowly got up to sit down next to him. Hesitantly, he reached out to what he thought must be the shoulder of the boy and softly laid his hand on it. The new boy twitched slightly when he felt the sudden touch and began to sob even louder than before._

_“It’s okay. We’ve all been through this. Everything will be alright. Believe me. I’ve been here my whole life. It’s not as bad as you might think,” JaeBum said in a soft voice while patting the shoulder of the other lightly._

_“I want my Mommy! I want to go home!”, the sad voice of the boy suddenly said. With those words, he began to sob even louder._

_JaeBum felt helpless. He wanted to comfort the other because he knew all too well that the first night at a place like this is always the worst. He has seen it so many times before. However, never had he tried to comfort any of the other kid’s before. Mostly because they never were placed right next to him in their dorm room in the first place. But, how can he comfort someone? How could he make him calm down a bit? There was only one thing that calmed him down all the time when he was sad. However, could he really offer that to someone he doesn’t know?_

_A deep sigh left his throat while continuously petting the shoulder of the new kid. He had to try. Maybe the new kid felt the same way about this as he does._

_“Do you want a hug?” he shyly asked._

_The other boy fell silent after hearing the question. Was it weird to ask that? He always went to one of the staff to be comforted. The grown-ups really tried their best to make their stay in this big house everyone calls an orphanage a good one. Hugs sure were the best way to dry up his tears. However, this kid might be thinking differently about it…_

_Sad that he was not able to think of something else to comfort him he took his arm back. With sad eyes, he looked at the small figure in front of him and wanted to go back to his mat, when he noticed that the new kid was nodding slowly. A soft smile appeared on JaeBum’s face and he quickly got up to lift the blanket the other was hiding himself under. Once the blanket was lifted he noticed that the boy was facing him. His big eyes glistened softly in the moonlight as they were looking up at him._

_Hastily JaeBum laid next to the boy and put his small arms around the fragile figure of the other. Once he had placed his arms around him he began to sob again. Big wet tears fell on JaeBum’s new PJ’s soon after. The sobs became even louder._  
_JaeBum tried to copy what the staff always did when he was crying and needed a hug. Softly he drew circles on the other’s back with one hand and stroke over his soft hair with the other. However, instead of calming down the boy began to cry even more._

_“Shhhh! Everything will be fine. I’ll be here with you. Please don’t cry anymore,” JaeBum said while holding the boy even tighter. It didn’t help. Even more tears followed the previous ones which made JaeBum feel helpless. There has to be a way to calm the young boy down. But how?_

_JaeBum held the fragile boy even tighter to let him know that he was there for him but it was no use. Then he finally got an idea. Maybe it will help to talk with him. Tell him something. But what should he tell him? The story about the sticker he got today would probably not interest the other. Maybe he could give that butterfly sticker to him. He sure was happy when he received it this morning. But he didn’t want to get up, either. Then he thought of a story he recently heard and really really liked. He’ll try that one._

_“Do you know the story about the boy who never grew up?” he asked, to which the young boy shortly dried his eyes to look at JaeBum._

_“Never grew up?”, the young boy asked to which JaeBum began to smile._

_“He flies too.”_

_The eyes of the fragile boy grew big._

_“Fly? I want to fly too,” he said and looked at JaeBum with curious eyes as he wanted to hear more. One last sob escaped the younger before he moved closer to JaeBum and laid his head on his chest while the other was still holding him tightly._

_A soft smile appeared on JaeBum’s face, pleased with himself that he was able to make the young boy stop crying. Happily, he began to tell the other the story of Peter Pan until finally sleep crept up to them._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry, guys! Traffic”, Jackson yelled loudly once he spotted his friends in the distance. With a fancy decorated cajón in his arms he finally reached their performance location. Out of breath he set the box-shaped percussion instrument on the ground and began to smile widely.

“You live right around the corner, Gaga! There is no traffic. At least not for you,” Mark remarked while testing the sound of the speakers and the connection to them and his beloved keyboard. Bashfully Jackson lifted his right hand and laid it on his neck while widely smiling.

JaeBum went to him and patted his left arm lightly. Jackson immediately turned around and gave JaeBum a stunning bright smile.

“Well, you’re here now. Set up everything you need so we can start soon,” he said to Jackson in a warm tone of voice to which the younger nodded happily. With another wide smile on his face he gave JaeBum a thumbs up, picked up his cajón again and placed it right next to Mark’s keyboard. The American born Taiwanese man started to tease his friend once the cajón touched the ground again which soon erupted in a round of loud laughter from their direction.

Once again JaeBum stroke a string on his guitar and checked the sound on his end. The microphone should be okay, too. He saw YoungJae test it just a few minutes ago. Therefore, he should be ready to play now. Looking at his fellow bandmates they seemed to be getting in position, too.

Jackson started to rapidly hit his instrument in excitement to create an uncoordinated set of noises. When he noticed JaeBum looking at him he smiled again and hit the box one more time which made the older smile and shake his head slightly.

Hesitantly, JaeBum stood behind his mic and got ready to introduce his band but just as he wanted to open his mouth his eyes fell on someone walking by. His heart started to thump harder in his chest by the mere sight of the back of that person’s head and a feeling of excitement started to spread in his stomach area. He can’t start, yet. He needed to make sure. He needed to see if it was him.

Without a warning, he dashed forward and ran after the person. It didn’t take long to spot that specific back of that person’s head that looked all too familiar to him. He hurried and finally caught up. With a certain move, he grabbed that person's arm and made him stop. However, when the man he has been following turned around it was a complete stranger.

JaeBum let go of the stranger’s arm, mumbled a set of apologetic words, bowed and returned to this band mates. That enthusiastic and excited feeling from before was gone. In their place, sadness and sorrow began to linger in his mind. With a deep sigh, he joined his friends and stood behind his mic again. He knew he should start the show, but the words didn’t want to leave his mouth just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“JaeBum-ah!”_

_The 15-year-old boy groaned. School has been one hell of a roller-coaster ride today. All JaeBum wanted to do now was sleep. It was late too but apparently, he will not be able to sleep ‘early’ today either thanks to a certain black haired youngster (if one can consider past 1am early). However, that doesn’t mean he’ll not try to catch some sleep now. Without answering, he turned himself away from his friend and pretended to be sleeping._

_JinYoung let out a soft giggle when he noticed the attempt of the slightly older boy to get some rest but he didn’t care. Hastily the younger lifted JaeBum’s blanket to comfortably lay down next to him. The chilly air that hit JaeBum’s skin when the dark-haired lifted the thin fabric made him growl softly in displeasure to let the other know that he didn’t approve of the sudden coldness. Once again JinYoung giggled, pleased with the reaction he got from his best friend._

_“JaeBum-ah, can I hug you?” asked the slightly younger boy in a mischievous tone. He didn’t wait for an answer as he already moved closer to JaeBum’s body and laid his arms around him. Happily, he snuggled even closer and rubbed his head softly on the other’s shoulders._

_A secret smile appeared on JaeBum’s face when he felt the soft touches of his friend. To be honest, this wasn’t the first time JinYoung was doing that. The slightly younger boy had found a liking in crawling into JaeBum’s bed to fall asleep right next to him. Preferably in his arms. JaeBum liked having JinYoung close as well and he actually missed the youngers presence at night when he wasn’t lying next to him. However, he would never openly admit that._

_Ever since the day JinYoung got to the orphanage and JaeBum tried to comfort the younger on his first night here they’ve been inseparable. Everywhere JaeBum went JinYoung followed and vis versa. Nobody dared to separate them either._  
_Over the past ten years they build up a strong friendship. It sure helped that both loved to read books, to wander through all those special places the pages held within. They loved sharing their stories with each other and sometimes even read one of their books with each other to experience the wonders of the written words together. However, one story was and probably will always be their favourite. The story about the boy who flies. The boy who never grew up. Peter Pan._

_JinYoung couldn’t get enough of Peter Pan. When they were still in their most innocent state of mind, JaeBum began to invent new adventures about their hero to make his younger friend happy. Even as a teenager JinYoung excitedly stops doing whatever he was doing when JaeBum decides to give in to the youngers pleas to tell him the original story all over again._

_JinYoung loved the fictional story of Peter Pan so much, that when he was turning 5 years old he went looking for a fairy in the forest near their ‘home’. He hoped that the fairy would bring him to Neverland as he wanted to join the Lost Boys. Together with JaeBum of course. The slightly older boy has never really thought about doing that before, but back then his innocent heart started to hope that it would be possible to go to Neverland with JinYoung one day. Therefore, he joined the younger and worked really hard to find that fairy. In the end they told each other, that fairies probably only lived in Neverland and wouldn’t be coming to Earth until Peter Pan was coming to get them._

_JaeBum softly smiled while remembering their shared past. Hastily he lifted his arms to hold JinYoung’s hand which was tightly pressed on his chest. Gently he caressed the soft skin of his friend’s hand before intertwining his fingers with his._

_“Promise me, that we’re never going to be separated,” JinYoung softly mumbles. His words were barely hearable but JaeBum heard them. Carefully he turned himself around to face his best friend. Once he was facing him he noticed that JinYoung’s eyes didn’t look up at him as they usually do. The younger was looking down while softly biting on his bottom lip. Even though it was dark, JaeBum knew that a soft red colour was spreading on his cheeks._

_‘Cute’, JaeBum thought to himself and smiled happily. Finally, JinYoung looked up. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he averted them again. That action made JaeBum’s smile grow even bigger. Happy, he laid his arms around JinYoung and pulled him closer. The younger shifted closer, embraced the older with his own arms too and finally snuggled his head on JaeBum’s chest._

_“Why would I ever leave you? We’re a team”, JaeBum answered after a while of silently enjoying each other’s presence. Once those words reached JinYoung’s ears he pushed himself away a bit to look at JaeBum. There were only a few centimetres of air between them now but the warmth JaeBum felt before when JinYoung was so close to him was now further away and he didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at all._

_Automatically he tried to pull JinYoung closer again but the younger didn’t let him which made the slightly older teenager pout. A soft smile appeared on JinYoung's face when he saw the other pouting. Usually he would tease him about it but today only a soft smile caressed his lips._

_JaeBum tried again to pull JinYoung closer. Once he held JinYoung in his arms again he would be able to make the younger lay down and then he would fall asleep. That’s the way he would finally get some well-deserved rest too. However, JinYoung had other plans in mind. In a swift motion, he moved his whole body up a bit so he’ll be on eye level with his friend. JinYoung has never done something like this before. The younger always rested his head against JaeBum’s chest and snuggled into him on every possible opportunity. Never had he decided to not do that. This sudden change of behaviour confused JaeBum. Curiously he observed what JinYoung was planning on doing now. The younger seemed unusually nervous and shy. Was there something he wanted to tell him?_

_To make it easier for the younger to speak up his mind, JaeBum wanted to ask him some random question just to start a conversation. However, before he has been able to open his mouth to utter a single word he felt a soft pair of lips pressed on his. Only a split second later those soft lips were gone again. Hastily JinYoung buried his head in JaeBum’s chest in embarrassment._

_JaeBum, still shocked about the sudden intimate move of his friend, stiffly laid there with his eyes wide open and… at a loss of words. He didn’t expect that. The thoughts in his head were running in circles. Confusion as well as happiness and insecurity occupied his mind. How should he react? What should he do? What’s going on?_  
_Only when he felt the younger slowly pushing himself away from him while mumbling apologetic words he started to get a grasp of the current situation. Hastily he tightened his hold around JinYoung to stop him from moving away and successfully pulled him closer again this time._

_Surprised about the sudden movement JinYoung gasped loudly. Wide eyed he looked up at JaeBum, not sure what to expect. As the older hasn’t said a word after a while, which felt like an eternity to him, he averted his eyes. However, once his eyes left JaeBum’s he felt how the older softly laid his hand on his chin to make him look up at him again. Confused JinYoung blinked rapidly which made JaeBum smile happily before he slowly leaned towards him and captured those soft lips of his friend with his own._

_It was an innocent kiss. A kiss without movement. However, simply feeling those warm soft lips of the other against his own made JaeBum incredibly happy. A warm feeling started to spread within him and that’s when he knew that this was right. It felt right. They felt right. He wanted JinYoung to be his. Only his. He always wanted that and he started to wonder when exactly it happened that he started to have stronger feelings for the younger without noticing it._

_JaeBum let go of JinYoung’s chin and began to stroke that wonderful black hair of his. JinYoung seemed to enjoy those careful touches of his hair as he started to lean into them like a cuddly cat. The kiss ended way too soon for JaeBum’s liking. Immediately after JinYoung’s lips left his he wanted to lean back in to feel them again but JinYoung stopped him from doing so._

_“Does this mean… I mean… You and I…are we…,” JinYoung started to stutter while avoiding JaeBum’s eyes, too shy to look at him directly. Once again JaeBum softly turned JinYoung’s head towards him. A big happy smile on his face. Slowly he nodded as he wasn’t able to find the right words for this situation. That simple nod, however, was enough for JinYoung as he immediately moved closer again._  
_“I’m so happy. I was so afraid,” he said while tears of happiness were forming in his eyes. JaeBum held JinYoung even tighter than before, leaned down and softly placed a lovable kiss on his forehead._

_“I’ll never leave you. I promise!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We are GOT4! Hello everyone. I’m the happy vitamin of the group. My name is Jackson. Today is a special day as this is our 5-year anniversary as a busking band. Thank you, thank you.”

The passengers that gathered around their performance spot clapped their hands wildly. Their band had played a set of 4 songs so far. Now they finally have some time to rest a bit, drink some water and talk to the audience. Even though all of them got a chance to say a few words and introduce themselves, Jackson had always been the one who was managing this part of their showcase the best. People liked his funny and happy way of talking.

After picking up a bottle of water, JaeBum let his gaze wander over the many faces of their audience. For a hot Friday night, quite many people were walking around HongDae to enjoy the special atmosphere of this artistic area. Even though most of the people around them were female there were some guys, too. All of them were happily laughing about a funny story Jackson just told them while YoungJae and Mark took a basket to ask the audience to spend some money on them so they can stay in the studio they just started to rent a few days ago.

“OH! Who do I see there! Isn’t that BamBam and YuGyeom? Come here! Come here! Who of you have seen them dance today? They are amazing, aren’t they? We’re such proud and happy parents,” Jackson yelled into the microphone while dramatically embracing BamBam who played along right away. Both of them seemed to have the time of their life while interacting with the audience in the funniest way possible. YuGyeom on the other hand had joined Mark who now stood on the side line and wasn’t able to do anything else but laugh at the scene in front of him.

A soft smile caressed JaeBum’s features. Hastily he moved next to YoungJae who was sitting on a low wall that separated a mighty and beautiful tree from the street itself. The young boy next to him was laughing happily and started to clap excitedly his hands. JaeBum wanted to laugh too but the feelings that had been lingering in his mind after mistaking that stranger for his JinYoung were still quite strong.

Sadly, he sighed and looked down at his guitar. Absentmindedly, he stroked one of the strings which caused the speakers to react. He didn’t mind, though. His thoughts were somewhere else. They were with him. They always were with him. He missed him so badly. Will he ever get the chance to see him again? It’s been seven years already…

“JinYoung-ah…” he softly said his name and sighed with a very heavy heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“JinYoung-ah~”_

_“I said no! You can’t have it! I’m not done with it yet! Concentrate on your rehearsal instead of asking over and over again for it. Your guitar skills won’t get any better by simply holding a guitar,” JinYoung argued in a dry tone of voice without lifting his eyes from current page of the first book of a popular fantasy series he was currently reading while sitting comfortably on the wooden floor of their school's band room._

_Since he had found a copy of this book in their local library a few days ago, he was hooked on the story. Every free minute he took it out of his bag to read a page or two. This was something that bothered JaeBum quite a lot lately as he himself wanted to experience the story too and to talk with JinYoung about it. Sadly, there was no copy left to borrow so he decided to bother JinYoung by asking to borrow his. He was sure that he’ll reach his goal soon. Maybe._

_It was a Wednesday afternoon. School just ended a few minutes ago. Most students had left the big campus once the bell had rung but JinYoung and JaeBum decided to stay a bit longer. Well… JaeBum decided to stay longer to practice his guitar but JinYoung willingly tagged along. He always does as he loved listening to JaeBum playing his guitar while reading one of his books. On some days, the older even sang a song or two while playing his instrument. Those are the days JinYoung felt especially lucky and was more than happy that he decided to stay longer as he loved hearing his boyfriend sing._

_“JinYoung-ah~”_

_“No! Get your own copy!” JinYoung said, finally lifting his gaze from the page to look up at JaeBum who sat on a chair not that far away from him. The old school guitar was laying on his lap, waiting to finally be played today. However, there probably won’t be played a single note on it anytime soon._

_The older was staring longingly at the book in JinYoung’s hand. A slight pout started to appear on his face. It was incredibly rare to see JaeBum pout since he ‘grew up’ but the older knew all too well what effect it had on the younger. On that day, however, JinYoung stayed strong and tightened his grasp on the book in his hand a bit more._

_A cheeky smile appeared on his face when he met JaeBum’s eyes. Not long after, however, the older stood up, put the guitar in his rightful place and walked towards him. The mischievous smile let JinYoung know that JaeBum had worked out a plan to get what he wanted. Once JaeBum reached JinYoung he sat down next to him and laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Like a cat, he snuggled onto JinYoung’s shoulder which made the younger blush lightly. Happily, he leaned in and smiled. JinYoung loved skinship. Especially when it was JaeBum who was snuggling into him and held him tightly in his arms. It was something he couldn’t resist and JaeBum knew about it all too well._

_JaeBum put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and pulled him closer._

_“You still won’t get the book,” JinYoung said with a bright smile on his face, hands still clenched on the thick book._

_“Who told you I’m after it right now?” JaeBum asked while chuckling. Slowly he leaned forward. His face was so close to JinYoung’s now. If he moved only a little bit more their lips would meet. Longingly the older stared at JinYoung’s soft lips. His heart began to race in excitement by only thinking of kissing his boyfriend. JinYoung must have felt the same as the younger slowly closed his eyes in expectation of a kiss. Their hot breaths caressed their skin and then JaeBum finally leaned forward to capture JinYoungs sweet, sweet lips._

_With a wildly beating heart he pulled JinYoung even closer and lost himself in that kiss for a while. Originally, he had planned to distract the younger with a kiss and snatch the book away from him but it looked as if he wasn’t strong enough to follow his own plan. Nevertheless, he half-heartedly tried but failed._

_The younger noticed the attempt of course and smiled happily while pulling back._

_“Nice try,” he commented to which the older only stared at him lovingly._

_JaeBum lifted his hand and softly started to caress JinYoung’s hair. “You know… I was thinking… I’m going to look for a part time job soon.”_

_JinYoung shifted slightly away from his boyfriend in surprise and looked at him with big and curious eyes. This sure wasn’t the best time to look for a part-time job. High School won’t get any easier from now on and he won’t earn that much from those jobs either. Not on their side of the country anyway. So why was he suddenly thinking about working as a part-timer?_

_“Don’t look at me like that. I’ve been considering working part-time for quite a while now. In less than two years I’ll be an adult. I want to be able to rent a flat once I’m 19 years old. I need money for that though”_

_“Oh…,” JinYoung replied sadly and averted his eyes from JaeBum. The older quickly pulled the younger closer again and continued to speak._

_“You know… I thought of renting something in a small village. Maybe close to the beach. Wouldn’t it be nice to live in a place like this together?”_

_“Together?”_

_“Of course. We belong together. I wouldn’t want to live anywhere without you by my side.”_

_Hearing those words made JinYoung smile brightly again. Happily, he leaned in and enjoyed feeling JaeBum’s warmth so close to him. JaeBum laid his arms tightly around his boyfriend and closed his eyes. The flowery scent of JinYoung’s shampoo reached his nose which made him lean down a bit to nuzzle his nose in the younger's hair while showering him with butterfly kisses. Their world was perfect like this._

_“Park JinYoung to the principal’s office! Park JinYoung.”_

_The lovers winced at the sudden loud noise that came from the speakers above them. Slowly they let go of each other even though neither of them felt like leaving the others embrace. JinYoung looked a bit worried after hearing his name being called out which made JaeBum eye his boyfriend curiously._

_“What did you do?”_

_“Nothing! I swear…well…I was teasing YuGyeom a bit. But that’s normal between us. You know that! Other than that…shit! Do you think they know about the flower incident a few days ago? I didn’t mean to ruin them all… it just… happened. I’m getting into so much trouble!” JinYoung rapidly said and let a depressed sigh escape his throat in the end._

_JaeBum patted JinYoung’s shoulder in a calming manner and made him stand up with him. The younger automatically grabbed JaeBum’s hand for support before the older lead his lover outside of the band room into the hallway._

_Their principal was a fair but strict woman. She’s also responsible for the orphanage which was just across the street. The orphans barely saw her. However, when they were called to see her it had to be something very serious. Therefore, JaeBum decided to accompany the younger and maybe lie to the elderly woman so JinYoung wouldn’t be facing any consequences._

_In front of the office they stopped for a fleeting moment before knocking and entering the room. The principal looked their way once they entered. Confused she eyed JaeBum as she didn’t ask for him to come to her office, too._

_“JaeBum-ah, why are you here, too? Is there something you like to discuss? I have to ask you to wait outside if that’s the case.”_

_“I’m here because of my friend. I’m sure this is a misunderstanding. He had nothing to do with the flower incident,” JaeBum started, but once he saw the principal’s eyebrows raise to new heights he stopped talking. The principal let out a short sigh and looked at JinYoung._

_“Dear, I didn’t call you because I thought you did something wrong. I called you because of those two lovely people”, she said and pointed with her hand at a man and a woman who sat on chairs in front of her desk. Both were well dressed and looked wealthy, too. The woman immediately stood up once she was mentioned and looked at JinYoung with watery eyes._

_JinYoung shortly glanced at them before turning his eyes towards the principal again. His features remained calm but his grip on JaeBum’s hand immediately tightened once he saw the two strangers. Something was wrong. He could feel it but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Did JinYoung know those two strangers? How would he know such wealthy people? The younger never left the small village they grew up in. Worried and confused JaeBum looked at JinYoung._

_“Do you still remember them, my dear?” the principal asked to which JinYoung immediately shook his head while holding onto JaeBum’s hand as if his life depends on it._

_“I do not,” he finally spoke in a firm voice to which the principal sighed in a sad manner._

_“Well, I guess you were too young to remember. After all, you were 4 years old when you came to this place. This man and this woman are your parents, my dear. They are here to take you to Seoul with them. To take you home.”_

_JaeBum’s world crumbled into tiny pieces when he heard those awful words. He held onto JinYoung’s hand tightly and looked at his features. There were no emotions shown on the other’s face. Emotionless he stared at the principal. No word escaped his mouth. Only the tight grip on his hands told him that he wasn’t okay with letting go and leaving him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s almost time to say goodbye. Awww! I’m sad, too! However, we have one more song for you guys! It was written by our chic and sexy leader five years ago. Isn’t he chic today, too? Smile, JaeBum hyung! Anyway, we always played this song when we were busking and we’ll play it for you guys tonight, too. This song is called Peter Pan. Enjoy!” Jackson announced and got himself ready to play the last song.

All three bandmembers were looking at JaeBum after Jackson stopped talking. The reason for that was that the leader of their group will sing the first three lines of the song on his own and without any instruments in the background. Only after finishing those lines they were supposed to start playing.

JaeBum softly smiled and put his guitar on a stand as he wasn’t supposed to play it in this song. He stepped behind his mic, took a deep breath and started to sing.  
He wasn’t nervous. This is something he had done at least three times every weekend. However, every time he sings this particular song his heart starts to beat faster. Not out of nervousness but rather out of hope and sorrow.

This song itself was the reason why he started a band and decided to go busking with the other members five years ago. It was written to be heard. To be heard by him.

JinYoung…

It was basically calling out for him. Telling him that he was still there. That he was still waiting and will continue to wait until their paths finally cross again. Every time he performs it he put as much blood, sweat and tears into it as possible just because he might hear it. He might see it…

Jackson and Mark did a great job on their part with the song and YoungJae, the newest addition to their group, was doing really well, too. Soon the last few notes will be played and the last words will be sung. From then on, he would have to wait till tomorrow to perform it again.

Only six lines left.

It’s the last time the chorus will start again. JaeBum fully focuses on the lyrics, closes his eyes and put all he has into his voice.

Five lines…

JaeBum opened his eyes again to look at their audience one last time while singing the last few lines. Every single face that looked at him belonged to a stranger. None of them was JinYoung. The day they would finally meet each other again probably wasn’t supposed to be today either. He will try tomorrow again. One day he will be able to find him. He’s sure of it.

Four lines left.

Once again, he put all his energy and will to find his one true love again in the next line. Even though his eyes had wandered several times over the faces of the strangers in front of him he repeated it one more time.

And then his heart began to jump in excitement. There! There to his left in the middle of all those strangers a pair of so familiar beautiful eyes were looking at him. Eyes he knew all too well. He wasn’t imagining things, right?

JaeBum blinked. He was still there. That was JinYoung! His JinYoung!

As if he had found a new set of energy he started to sing the last three lines differently than he usually does. Happier. His eyes were glued to the one person he had missed so much. A wide smile appeared on his face. He couldn’t wait for the song to end so he could go to him and hold him in his arms again.

Finally, the lasts notes were played. As soon as the audience started to clap JaeBum dashed to his left where JinYoung was standing. It took only a few steps till he finally stood in front of the person he was longing to be with again all those years.

“JinYoung,” JaeBum said not believing that this was finally happening.

The younger smiled softly and nodded. He slowly lifted his hand and touched JaeBum’s cheeks lovingly. Just as he used to do all those years back.

Without being able to hold back any longer JaeBum pulled his one true love in a tight embrace. Only a few seconds later he felt JinYoung’s strong arms around him too. Pulling him even closer.

The sweet and familiar scent of the younger reached his nose which made him even more realize that this was reality. He found him. His JinYoung.

“I finally found you! I missed you so much!” the younger said while sobbing loudly. JinYoung wasn’t fighting his tears in any way. He let them flow down his cheeks. He buried his head in JaeBum’s neck and tightened his grip around the older even more.  
JaeBum was trying hard to fight his tears of joy from running down his cheeks too but once he saw JinYoungs tears it wasn’t possible anymore. With a loud sob, he let them stream down.

“I’ll never let you go again. I hope you know that,” he managed to say while a smile was forming on his now wet face. The younger nodded and lifted his head to look JaeBum in the eyes.

“Don’t expect me to ever let you go either!”

**Author's Note:**

> And the end ^____^
> 
> For those who are wondering. I had a specific song in mind that JB performed that evening. That song actually inspired the plot of this story too. It's Peter Pan by Crude Play. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the one shot.
> 
> Have a nice day. Stay safe~


End file.
